Cute
by Shadows of Illusions
Summary: Tsuki is nervous about confessing to Roppi. With Psyche being the mischievous person he is, will he need to say anything at all?


**Authors Note: *Pops Champaign* Yay! After much hesitation and pure fear, I have published my first fanfiction! Is's a Tsuki/Roppi fic because they don't get enough love~ I'm fairly nervous about this and I'm slightly anxious to see if you guys respond well to this. I never thought I would actually publish it. So I want to thank Yuna-chan for encouraging me to finish it. It took over 4 hours to complete because I kept running out of ideas on what to write so please welcome me warmly~ *bows* So enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Tsuki was nervous. No. Scratch that. He was <em>really <em>nervous. Why you ask? Today he was going to confess to Roppi-chan. '_Oh gosh_,' thought Tsukishima. '_Just thinking about it makes my stomach do flips!"_

As Tsukishima got closer and closer to Hachimeroppi's apartment he began to think of the worst possible scenerios.

'_What if he rejects me and says he never wants to see me again? What if he hates me? Well, Roppi hates humans so I wouldn't be too surprised. Does that mean he hates me, too? Wait! Roppi wouldn't hang out with me if he didn't like me at all. So he should at least consider me a friend. Maybe even a best friend. No! As if Roppi would even think of me as that. A friend at the most is what I could hope for. Roppi will probably get angry , kick me out and never talk to me again_.'

_'Stop it!' _Tsukishima mentally scolded himself. '_Thinking negatively won't help you at all_.'

Taking himself out of his thoughts, the blond found himself in front of Hachimeroppi's apartment building.

'When did I get here?' he asked himself. ' _That was way too quick.'_

He then walked through the glass doors of the building and made his way to the elevator. When it stopped with a ding, he walked in and pressed the button with the number 4 and waited as the doors closed and the elevator made it's way up. As it stopped and the doors opened once again, Tsukishima stepped out and walked towards his destination. When he was in front of the door, he straightened out his shirt, ran a hand through his hair, pushed his glasses up, and raised his hand up. Just as he was about to knock he stopped suddenly.

_'Is this really a good idea?' _he thought. '_Should I really risk the relationship we have? I know it's selfish to want something more but I can't help it. Even if Roppi isn't someone to openly show emotion, much less actually be in love with someone, I can't help but hope he returns my feelings.' _

Just as he was about to walk away and go home, the door opened and a very excited Psyche appeared.

"Oh! Hi Tsuki-chan! What a coincidence! We were just talking about you!" said a very bubbly burnette.

"Hello Psyche." replied Tsukishima, deciding to ignore Psyche's comment even though it made him fairly curious.

"Psyche! Who are you talking to? And why haven't you left yet?" yelled an irritated voice.

As if on cue, an annoyed looking Hachimeroppi walked out of his kitchen and Tsukishima felt his heart skip a beat.

"So mean Roppi-chan~ It's just Tsuki-chan!" Psyche then wrapped his arms around a very flustered looking blonde and with a very sly look turned to look at the red-eyed burnette.

"What are you doing here Tsukishima?" asked Roppi as he barely concealed the annoyance in his voice.

'Psyche must have upset him somehow. Not that it's rare for it to happen.' thought Tsuki as he observed Hachimeroppi's face. He saw a flash of an emotion he didn't understand was, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"I was thinking about visiting you today." he said as he attempted to pry Psyche's arms off. Which was a lost cause as he only tightened his grip with an innocent look.

"I can go if you don't want my company..." he trailed off as he watched Roppi sigh.

"No, it's alright. Make yourself comfortable. I'll get you something to drink." said Roppi as he went to the kitchen.

When he was out of sight, Psyche let go of Tsuki and pulled him over to the couch and sat down pulling Tsuki next to him. Tsuki barely registered what had happened as Psyche began to question him.

"You like Roppi-chan, right?" questioned Psyche as he stared intently at Tsuki. The dark red blush on his face was enough of an answer for him.

"That's so cute! You guys would make such an adorable couple! Roppi-chan is so cold and unemotional and you're so nice and shy. It's so perfect!" exclaimed Psyche as he held Tsukishima's hands and giggled.

"Wait a second! Don't say it so loud!" whimpered Tsuki as he covered the burnette's mouth. He yelped and pulled away as he felt his hand being licked.

"Aww~ Tsuki-kun is so shy~ Don't worry! I have a plan for you two! So please play along!" Psyche said as he wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's right arm just as Roppi walked in.

"Tsuki-kun is so adorable and smart! Right Roppi-chan?" he asked as he nuzzled his arm. Roppi didn't respond as he handed Tsukishima a glass of water and went to sit on his armchair.

As soon as he sat, Psyche began to go on about what he did the past week, how his precious Tsu-chan (Tsugaru) was, why he loved the colour pink so much and why everyone should paint their nails said colour. All while snuggling into a very flustered Tsukishima who kept glancing at a very irritated looking Roppi who looked like he was ready to rip someone's body apart limb by limb.

"-so then Hibi-chan got really mad when he found out all his clothes were pink and was about to strangle me, but Delic-kun held him back and dragged him to their room. All I heard that night was 'Harder you pathetic peasant!' and 'Oh Delic!'. When I asked about it the next day, Hibi-chan turned really red and kicked me out. He's so mean! Unlike Tsuki-kun~" finished Psyche as he basically sat on Tsuki's lap, nuzzling into his neck.

Tsukishima began to grow extremely uncomfortable and took a glance at Roppi hoping to convey a message of help, but found he was looking down with his hand clenched and hair covering his eyes.

"Hey Tsuki? Can I tell you something?" asked the pink-eyed burnette as Tsuki looked back at him.

"W-What is it?" he stuttered as Psyche leaned in close.

"You're. So. Cute." he said as he leaned in and kissed Tsukishima.

Tsuki's mind went blank as his eyes went wide. His mind was trying to comprehend what was happening. The thoughts running through his head were 'I'm being kissed. Someone is kissing me. Psyche is kissing me. Someone other than Hachimeroppi is kissing me.' Just as he was about to push Psyche off, he felt the weight on his lap being pulled off.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM!" yelled an angry Roppi as he dragged Psyche to the door.

"TSUKISHIMA IS MINE! SO GET OUT!" He yelled as threw out a shocked yet grinning Psyche and slammed the door.

Tsukishima sat in shock as Roppi panted in front of the door. He had never seen Roppi this angry. He was a master at contolling his emotions and not letting them show, so this alone was very out of character for him.

Just as Tsuki was about to speak, Roppi turned around and began to walk towards him. He couldn't tell whether he was still angry since his eyes were covered by his dark locks of hair. Tsukishima just closed his eyes and buried his mouth into his beloved white scarf. As he waited to be yelled at and kicked out he felt a weight on his lap once again and his chin being tilted up. He opened his eyes and found himself staring straight into ruby red eyes.

He noticed just how close their faces were and turned a very bright crimson colour. After what felt like hours, Roppi finally spoke.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked in a very quiet voice. It sounded like his usual monotone one but with a hint of an emotion that Tsukishima finally understood.

'_Is Roppi-san jealous?' _Tsuki asked himself. He almost didn't believe it until he looked closely at Hachimenroppi's eyes. They showed a mixture of feelings. Jealousy, anger, and a bit of hurt.

"Did you?" Roppi demanded a bit more forcefully, shaking Tsukishima out of his thoughts. The blonde took a few seconds to realize he was being asked about the kiss. The response was immediate this time.

"Of course not!" responded Tsuki without hesitation. He watched as the burnette visibly relaxed.

"Good. Because I meant' what I said." replied Hachimeroppi as he continued to stare at the other man.

"Wh-What? Really?" asked Tsukishima with a hopeful look and a bright red face.

Roppi chuckled as he leaned down so their lips were almost touching.

"Really." Then he closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together.

The kiss was sweet and gentle and Tsukishima found himself melting into it. As they pulled apart they leaned their foreheads together and looked into each others eyes. Just as they both were about to lean in to have another one, the moment was interupted by a squeal of delight.

"Aww~ So cute~ I knew my brilliant plan would work~ No need to thank me!"

"PSYCHE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading~ Please review if you have the time. If you find any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them. Again, I want to thank my best friend Yuna-chan for telling me to go for it. I doubt she'll read it seeing as she's not really a fan of BL...*sweatdrop* Oh well! It's for all of the TsukiRoppi fans so I hoped you enjoy! See ya! *waves* ^_^ **


End file.
